


Don't Kill Me Clark! - The Drabbles

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>was written for the Clexfest 7th wave first line challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kill Me Clark! - The Drabbles

## Don't Kill Me Clark! - The Drabbles

by Beloved

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~Beloved>

* * *

Title: Don't Kill Me Clark! - The Drabbles 

Author: Beloved 

Feedback: belovedplank@hotmail.com 

Fandom: Smallville 

Pairing: Clark/Lex (implied) 

Rating: PG - preslash (or implied) 

Beta: Thanx P! 

Disclaimer: None of it's mine (apart from the small thing vaguely resembling a plot) and never will be _Stares dreamily off into the distance at the thought of TW and MR belonging to her_

Summary: Random drabbles involving my challenged first line 

Note: Inspired by my challenge for the CLFF 7th wave First Line Challenge - in my case - `Don't Kill Me Clark'! 

Note2: Somewhat nonsensical, totally unlinked drabbles - several PWP. Attempted Clex. 

Note 3: Lana fans - I hate her, so she is not mentioned here - she's so annoying I couldn't even come up with a drabble for her! 

NB: Incase you did not know, a drabble is an uber short fic - as in, approx. 100-200 words. Therefore, if short `chapters' bother you, do not read this fic! 

* * *

"Don't kill me Clark!" 

Clark grabbed the milk from the fridge, still half-asleep, and said to his mom, "I'd never hurt you mom, you know that. What's up?" 

Martha waited for her son to open his eyes properly, and then she handed him the object she'd been hiding since he came down the stairs. 

His favorite plaid shirt, now barely large enough to fit on his hand. 

Clark looked at his mother and glared - being careful not to glare too hard. 

Then he turned back to his milk. 

Just before taking another gulp (straight from the bottle I might add), he muttered, "When I'm fully awake, I'm _so_ gonna kill you mom." 

Then he flashed her a sleepy, milk-moustached grin. 

Martha smiled back, and turned back to making breakfast. 

* * *

"Don't kill me Clark..." 

Clark looked up at his Dad's weary - and wary face, and said, "But...?" 

"The tractors playing up again. Could you pick it up so I could look underneath it to see what's up?" Jonathon asked. 

Clark pulled a face. 

`So,' he thought.  
`It's OK to use my powers to help around the farm, where anyone can walk up and see me, but I get a lecture when I use them to save Lex...again' he grumbled to himself, as he got up from the sofa, walked down the barn stairs and over to the tractor. 

However, he said none of this to his father, only, "I can do one better than that Dad." 

At that, Clark X-rayed the tractor, immediately seeing what the problem was. 

"The axle's snapped Dad. Just give me a minute." 

Then, with ease, Clark turned the tractor on its side, pushed the snapped metal together, and soldered it with his heat vision. 

"There." 

* * *

"Don't kill me Clark!" Lionel rasped from his position of about a foot off the ground, shoved against the hard wooden panels of Lex's office wall by Clark's hand around his neck. 

Clark tightened his grip momentarily, and growled "And why should I do that, _Mr. Luthor_? I've just saw you beat your _own_ son! My best friend! Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand?" 

Clark suddenly heard a moan from behind him. 

"Clark?" Lex moaned as he came round. 

That was all Clark needed. 

He shoved Lionel against the wall with less than his strength, not noticing the fact that he still managing to knock him out, as he rushed over to Lex. His best friend. The man he loved. 

Then, he woke up. 

* * *

"Don't kill me Clark!" Pete panted as he slid into the booth beside him. 

"Erm....why would I do that?" Clark asked him, putting his cup down on the table. 

"Because, erm... because Chloe knows!" 

Clark jumped up, knocking his coffee over in the process, glaring at Pete as he cried "What?!" 

Pete cringed. 

"She knows! How does she know?! What did you tell her? How can she know I'm-" 

Clark was cut off by the arrival of Chloe. "Gay?" 

"What?!" Pete and Clark said simultaneously. 

"You know, gay. Your feelings for Lex, Clark?" 

Clark blushed. 

Pete just looked confused. 

"Gay? Clark's not gay Chloe! He's an ali-" Clark cut Pete off with a kick. 

"Pete, what was that you said earlier about me not killing you?" 

Pete cringed once again at the look in Clark's eyes. 

"But gay? Where did you get that from Chloe? Especially Lex!" 

It was Clark's turn to cringe. 

"Well, don't kill me Pete, but...." 

* * *

"Don't kill me Clark!" 

Clark groaned. 

"Chloe, that is not the first thing a person wants to hear when they pick up the phone. What have you done now?" 

"Well, you know that meteor mutant I told you about?" 

Clark did not like the sound of this. Not one bit. 

"Yeah?" he replied warily. 

"Well, I thought I could handle him on my own, and...." 

Clark groaned again. 

"Where are you Chlo''?" 

"In the Torch office. Please hurry Clark!" 

"Chloe, when I've finished with this weeks mutant, I am _so_ gonna kill you!" 

* * *

"Don't kill me Clark!" 

Clark raised his eyebrows at the young lad skidding to a stop before him. 

"What's up Jimmy?" 

"It's not my fault CK! She, she was questioning me like mad! You know how persistent she is!" 

Clark looked worried. 

"You didn't tell her Jimmy? Please tell me you didn't tell her!" 

Jimmy cringed. 

Clark opened his mouth, but at the sound of loud high-heels stomping down the corridor, they both froze. 

Jimmy looked towards the sound and winced. 

"Gotta do CK. I'm really sorry." At that, he sped off. 

Lois Lane walked into the newsroom, her eyes immediately going for Clark, who was cringing in anticipation. 

" _Lex Luthor_!?! LEX _LUTHOR_!!?!!?! Smallville, I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!!" 

* * *

"Don't kill me Clark!" 

Clark just glared at her from his desk. 

"Lois, you went without me. Again. And you almost got yourself killed. Again." 

"But Superman saved me - as usual. And-" 

"Shut up Lois. This time, trying to be the best, the first to get the story, and shutting me out; not only almost got you killed, it almost got _Lex_ killed. Trying to protect him is hard enough. You do _not_ need to pull him into your own reckless schemes due to your stubborn inability to realise that you need help!!" 

For once, Lois was struck speechless - as was the majority of the newsroom. 

"I can't work with you. At least not right now. I'm gonna go - make sure Lex is alright. And you - you just, stay away. This is _not_ another one of your stories. This is your _fault_." 

At that, Clark stormed out, people moving aside after seeing the look on his face." 

* * *

**END**


End file.
